The Child of Hecate
by Olympian Princess
Summary: A girl named Alice Masen discovers she is a Demigod. The Satyr who found her, a boy named James, takes her to Camp Half-Blood, where she is given a mysterious quest. Sorry for the sucky summary, it's really better than it sounds :P
1. Alice Masen

08/12/2010 02:13:00

A/N: I really liked the harry potter books, and since she is goddess of magic I researched Hecate, and she is actually one of the most powerful gods. She was honored/feared by all the gods/titans she is older than the Olympians and possibly older than most titans and is sometimes considered one of the primordial gods. And when the Olympians took over she knew they would win, so she sided with them. After they won Zeus was afraid to try and take her power because she was too powerful, so they let her stay, and he asked her before granting mortals requests. and Zeus gave Hecate portions of the earth, sea, and air/heavens/Underworld. So basically she controlled everything in a way. It says she was prayed to when going on sea voyages, before battles, and for protection from pretty much anything. And she was supposed to have control over ghosts/spirits maybe even equal to Hades power. But she is mainly known as the goddess of magic and night, and she seems to have three personalities, because sometimes she has three heads or three bodies, and she acts differently most of the time she is written about. So judging by the way she acts I'm guessing these are three personalities; the classic dark sorceress. The kind hearted sorceress. And the seductive sorceress. So my point is, Hecate is really powerful and interesting. So her children would be super fun to write about and that's what I'm gonna do :D oh and I chose Alice as the name for main character cuz it sounds like my name; Alison :P btw this takes place around the same time as HoO

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places in the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series, or the Heroes of Olympus series. They are property of RR I just like to play with the characters/places :P :D

Alice Masen thought today would be just like any other day in the life of an almost fourteen year old girl, go to school and get told by disappointed teachers how she had so much potential, and could accomplish so much if only she would apply herself better. After that, she would go home to her single dad who would most likely be drunk, as usual. Then eat, do her homework and go to bed, then repeat the process the next day. She never stayed in one area long enough to meet any real friends, her dad was always moving because of his job, and Alice was resigned to that lifestyle.

But when she met the goat-boy she knew her world was going to come crashing down. Alice was sitting down for lunch when a teenage boy in baggy jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black cap with curly blond hair poking out, sat across from her at the table she usually sat at, He looked like he was around fifteen. She was sitting alone because she was fairly new to this school, and hadn't really made any friends here. "Um, do I know you?" Alice asked, confused about why a stranger would sit by her. "No, just act natural, we're being watched." The boy replied casually, as if he were discussing the quality of the food.

He nodded in the direction of the school janitor, who was standing just inside the lunch room by the main entrance. He looked like he was in his late twenties, he was lean and fairly good looking, and was wearing a blue janitor's suit, his shoulder length black hair pulled back in a pony tail, and he was looking straight at them, his eyes were a strange gray color.

For a brief second Alice could've sworn his eyes turned red and his skin turned a black-blue color, but when she looked again it was back to its regular pale color, and his eyes back to gray. Disregarding the janitors skin and eyes changing color for a trick of light the dark haired girl said, "What are you talking about? That's just the janitor." The teen in front of her shook his head, then said in a low voice. "I can't tell you anything yet, but this is very important, you're in danger and this could save your life. Wait here a minute then follow me to the gym, I'll explain there."

With that the boy stood and chuckled lightly for no apparent reason, then said "Okay, see you later." Then turned and walked out of the lunch room. The janitor watched him leave with suspicious eyes, then with a final look at Alice walked out of the room pushing his janitor's cart. Alice was confused, she got a bad feeling from that janitor, and something hadn't seemed right about the teen who told her to meet him in the gym either.

Alice was fairly used to weird stuff, she'd seen some strange people and things, like stuff out of fantasy movies. But she'd always attributed it to her active imagination and ADHD. Plus a couple of years back, a school counselor had said she was prone to hallucinations after she'd claimed her 6th grade math teacher had goat legs and hooves.

She'd been forced to go to therapy for it, and pretended to stop seeing things to get out of it, but the truth was she still saw some pretty weird stuff. Alice finished her lunch then stood and headed into the hall leading to the gym, she was curious to see what the strange boy was talking about, somehow she knew he was telling the truth when he said she was in danger. Alice reached the gym and walked through the open doors, there were two entrances to it and the room was fairly large. As soon as she got a few feet past the door someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind one of the doors, a hand clamped over her mouth to stop her scream.

"Shhh, It's me from the cafeteria, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just be quiet." The hand left Alice's mouth, and the hand gripping her arm turned her around to face the boy from earlier. "What's going on?" Alice demanded, with an angry frown on her pretty face. "Shhh not so loud, the Eurynomos is looking for us." The boy said, "Eury-what?" Alice asked, confused. "Eurynomos, it's a demon from the Underworld, basically it will kill you and then eat your flesh till your just pile of bones, that's what the janitor is." The other teen explained, he kept casting worried glances behind Alice.

"Underworld. Demon. What the hell are talking about?" Alice asked, thinking the blond boy in front of her was insane. The said boy just smirked at the look on her face. "You know the myth's about Greek gods, well they aren't myth's they're true. And that 'janitor' is really an evil demon who wants to kill you." Alice got the weird feeling that the boy was telling her the truth. "Who are you, and why would anyone want to kill me?" Alice asked becoming concerned. "My name is James. and as for who you are, well you know how in the myths the gods would go down and 'date' mortals, the children born from those cases are called Demigods. And you're one of them."

Once again Alice somehow knew the boy was telling the truth, she was about to say something. when suddenly the janitor burst through the doors on the far side of the room, but now he looked different, he had long black claws, was taller, and had the same black-blue skin and glowing red eyes Alice had briefly seen earlier. James moved in front of Alice, then pulled a big club-stick out of nowhere, the janitor-demon looked at him and a horrible growl emanated from it. "Stay back, and if I start losing you run." James told her, then he charged the Eurynomos.

A/N: I'll write the next chapter soon, depending on how many people like this.


	2. The Eurynomos

14/12/2010 12:50:00

A/N: Okay well here's chapter II. Btw in this story I am going to be changing some things about the powers of Hecate and therefore, the powers of her children. So don't tell me I'm getting facts wrong if its about that. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series if I did I would be a man, a rich man, a rich man with amazing character's who I wish were mine, but sadly, they are not

Alice watched in shock as James charged the Eurynomos, she knew he was probably outmatched. The creature was about eight feet tall, it still looked vaguely human, was lean and well muscled, and had long sharp claws which looked like they could cut him in half easily. Alice knew she had to help the boy somehow, then she noticed James shoes on the floor beside her.

Alice looked at James who was still charging the monster, where his feet should have been were a pair of goat hooves, and the part of his ankles that were showing was covered in fur. Alice gasped as she realized James wasn't just a regular teenage boy, she remembered reading something about people with goat legs in a mythology book once, what were they called? Fauns or something like that.

The Eurynomos turned towards James, it released an unearthly howl then charged him. Surprisingly he continued his own charge, leaping through the air once he was in range, James raised his club above his head with both hands and swung down powerfully on the creatures head with a loud thud. The Eurynomos' charge was stopped cold by the powerful blow, but other than that looked unharmed, it growled and swiped it's long arm at James, backhanding the boy through the air, he hit the wall with a groan and slumped to the floor.

Alice felt a strange stirring spread throughout her body, strange words suddenly came flowing from her lips and she instinctively raised her right arm to point at the Eurynomos, an odd glow emanated from her hand growing brighter quickly, then a ball of dark energy shot forth, hitting the monster in the chest and creating a gaping hole. the Eurynomos looked at Alice in disbelief, then crumpled to the floor disintegrating into a pile of dust.

Alice looked at her hand in stunned silence, wondering how she could have possibly done that. James groaned as he stood from his spot against the wall, he looked at the dark haired girl in shock. "H-How did you do that?" James asked dumbly, "I have no idea, I just got this weird feeling and _that_ happened." Alice said motioning the pile of dust that used to be the Eurynomos.

James shook his head in amazement, "Wow, your godly parent must really like you." He said grinning. "What did you mean earlier when you said I was a Demigod, and just now by my godly parent, am I some kind of freak?" Alice asked cautiously. James shook his head, "You're not a freak, not exactly. You probably just have one parent right, and ADHD too, it's because you're a Demigod, the ADHD is because your instincts are honed for battle, and you only have one mortal parent because your other parent is an immortal god or goddess. I know it sounds crazy, but you saw that monster, it's all real." The boy with hooves said.

Remembering the fact that James _had _ hooves Alice asked, "And what are you?" James motioned at his hooves, "I'm a satyr, half-goat half-man, duh." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So If I'm a Demigod, then who is my godly parent?" Alice asked, "Well, do you live with your dad or mom?" James inquired. "I live with my dad, so that would make my mom a goddess." Alice reasoned.

"Yep, and judging from that display back there I'd say you're a daughter of either Perse or Hecate," James told her, Alice knew a bit about Greek mythology, and recognized the names, Hecate she knew was the goddess of magic, witch-craft, the night, and was largely associated with the moon and spirits. And Perse she recognized as an Underworld moon goddess, and the mother of Circe as well as many other sorceress' and sorcerers.

"So what do we do now, the monsters dead. Does my life just go back to normal, do I get to meet my mom?" Alice asked, "Well, first I need to get you to camp, and as for meeting your mom, well most gods rarely visit their children, so I doubt you'll be meeting her any time soon." James told her. Outside the gym the school bell rang, time for class. "Let's get out of the school, I smell more monsters nearby and we wouldn't want to face another one right now." James said pulling her along as he headed for an EXIT sign.

"What kind of camp are you talking about, and what makes you think I'm just going to go with you?" Alice asked, annoyed that the satyr just assumed she would blindly follow him. James stopped and turned to face her, "Well you'll come with me if you want to live, you're a Half-Blood, monsters can sense you. In fact I'm surprised this was the first monster to attack you. And the camp I'm going to take you to is a camp for your kind, there are lot's of Demigods there, it's pretty much the only safe place for Half-Bloods." The teenage satyr said.

"What about my dad, am I supposed to just leave without telling him where I'm going, or even a goodbye?" Alice asked, while her dad may have been drunk most of the time and ignored her, he was still her father and she still loved him. "He may already know what you are, but if he doesn't it's best not to tell him, most mortals don't handle the whole gods and Demigods thing well. If you want you can get some stuff from home and tell him you have to go, but I wouldn't advise it, if he doesn't know what you are then he'll probably try to stop you from leaving." James told her.

Alice knew her father wouldn't just let her leave, and she doubted he knew what she was, he never seemed to treat her like she was anything special. She thought maybe she should just go to the camp and call her dad with an excuse later, at least then he couldn't really do anything about it. "Okay, I'll come with you, but where is this camp?" The dark haired girl asked. James turned and started walking, pulling Alice along. "It's in New York," The satyr told her. "New York, How are we supposed to get there? We're in Washington." Alice protested. James pushed open the door leading out into an ally, they walked outside and Alice saw a sight she couldn't believe. Two horses with wings were waiting in the ally. "That's how we're gonna get there." James said pointing to the winged horses with a grin.

A/N: how do you like the story? Is it good? I'll have the next chapter out soon, but it sort of depends on how much you like this one. More likey=faster writing. :P


	3. Camp HalfBlood

14/12/2010 13:18:00

A/N: this isn't exactly a whole chapter, I was having writers block then didn't have much time to write. But I decided to release part of this chapter so enjoy :P

Disclaimer: I own nothing, well nothing except Alice ad James, and any other OC's in this story. But all other recognized characters/locations are property of RR who is owner of magical PJO/HoH-ness which makes him KING!

Riding the flying horses was unlike anything Alice had ever experienced, it was way better than flying in a plane. strong wind buffeted her as the horses moved at unbelievable speeds, below her she saw landscape flash by unrecognizably. Ahead she could see James and his Pegasus, the boy's hat had flown off somewhere over some forest so his curly blond hair was blowing all over the place like crazy.

"How much farther?" Alice called out, James turned his head to look behind him. "Only another hour or so, these Pegasi fly fast!" the satyr yelled back with a grin. Alice nodded her head to show she had heard. she was pretty excited about seeing this camp place, but she was also sort of sad about leaving behind her dad. She knew he would be worried when she called and told him she had to randomly leave for a while, and the dark haired Half-Blood still had no idea what she would tell her father.

But for the time being she decided not to worry about it and enjoy the ride; the wind buffeted her strongly, and it was cold, but her big black coat kept her warm, and it was still the most amazing experience of her lifetime. Soon she noticed her Pegasus was descending, she couldn't see below her thanks to a large fluffy cloud, which her horse flew straight through, dampening her considerably.

When they broke through the cloud she saw below her an amazing sight, there was a weird little collection of buildings below her, the majority of them being Greek style, but there was also a mini-mansion, a large strawberry field, a lake, a climbing wall which appeared to have flowing lava pouring down its sides, and a forest surrounding it all, except for one side where it was open to the ocean. The Pegasi slowed their descent about ten feet above the ground and lightly landed near the mini-mansion looking building, Alice climbed off the Pegasus and stumbled slightly, regaining her balance before she fell.

James climbed off his flying horse with more ease, apparently he'd ridden one before. The satyr came to stand beside Alice, "Well, this is it; Camp Half-Blood. Whadda'ya think?" he asked cheerfully. Alice looked around her. She noticed some strange girls with green tinted skin coming out of the forest, and a collection kids ranging from ages of no older than seven to at least twenty came from all around the camp. "It's nice." Alice absently responded to James.

Behind her she heard a man's voice, "Welcome back James, is this the Half-Blood you mentioned?" Alice turned around at the sound of the voice, standing on the porch of the big building was a middle aged guy with curly brown hair and a flannel long sleeved shirt, but from the waist down he had the body of a horse. "Yep this is her, she's packin' some serious powers too. Blasted a hole right through a Eurynomos." James told the horse-man, he looked moderately impressed.

Alice caught herself gaping, she quickly closed her mouth and looked down, she recognized the horse-man as a Centaur. "H-Hi, I'm Alice." She said nervously, trying to keep how amazed she was from showing in her voice. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Alice, I'm Chiron, the activities director." Said the Centaur.

Alice offered a smile and a nod to the Centaur. Chiron turned to James, "Has she been claimed yet?" he asked. "No, but I figure her mom will wait until night—judging from her powers she's either a daughter of Perse or Hecate, and since the night is sacred to both, it would make sense. Right?" James answered the Centaur somewhat nervously, he seemed eager to please Chiron. "Right, very good James. Now if you will come with me, we have business to discuss." James nodded and walked up onto the porch with the Centaur.

"Oh Nico. Since Perse, Hecate, and Hades all get along well, why don't you give Alice here a tour of camp." Chiron said to someone in the crowd, before turning and walking into the big house followed by James. A tall, lean boy with short-ish black hair stepped out of the group of Demigods. He looked like he was around Alice's age, maybe fourteen at most. He motioned Alice over to him, she walked towards the other teen. "Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He greeted. Around them the crowd started to disperse, the strange green tinted girls returning to the forest, and the others going back to various activities.

"I'm Alice," Alice greeted in turn. "So I guess I'll be giving you a tour of camp, unless you just want to go rest, I know you're probably tired." Said Nico, sounding somewhat bored. "No, I'd like to see the camp, if your okay with giving the tour that is." Alice responded politely. "Yeah sure, I'd love to. Sorry if I didn't sound enthusiastic, it comes with being son of 'The Lord of the Underworld'." The dark haired boy answered with a small grin. "Come on." He said turning and walking with his hands in his pockets, Alice followed behind him.

"So, what do you want to see first. Cabins, climbing wall, arena, archery range, lake, maybe the dining hall?" Nico casually asked, "Hmm, the cabins sound good." Alice told him, honestly Alice was sort of tired, but it was only around five o'clock, so she decided that seeing the camp would be a good idea. "So, your dad is really Hades, like god of the dead?" Alice asked, trying to make conversation. "Yeah, I know it sounds weird. But after a while you'll get used to the idea of gods and mythological monsters." The Demigod boy answered with a light chuckle.

After that the tour progressed quickly, with Nico showing her the camps various attractions and explaining facts about them.

Alice found she liked the boy, he was pretty cute, with his curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and Alice liked his somewhat emo appearance. As darkness fell a horn sounded, "That's the dinner horn, we should head to the dining hall before the line gets too big." Nico told her. Alice nodded, she was getting pretty hungry. They walked away from the archery range Nico had been showing her, and up the small hill towards the open dining hall, all the other people at camp were gathering there. There were around eighty or so Demigods and an assortment of Dryads, Nymphs, and other various nature spirits as Nico had told her they were called.

When they arrived at the dining hall Nico paused, "Since you're unclaimed right now you'll be eating with Cabin eleven, the Hermes cabin." The other Half-Blood told Alice, pointing to a table with about ten kids at it. "Okay, thanks for the tour, it was nice." Alice thanked Nico, with a smile. "You're welcome. Well, see you around Alice." The boy responded with a small smile of his own. "See you later." Alice said, turning to get herself a tray. Camp Half-Blood was looking pretty good so far, Alice thought happily.

A/N: Sorry for the relative shortness, but I've been pressed for time. Anyway the next chapter should be out by day after tomorrow. :D


	4. Magic

17/12/2010 22:44:00

A/N: Ok, so I took longer than I thought to write this, but I have reason. My aunt Toree came down from Spain, so I've been busy doing stuff with her and my family. Sorry for the delay. :P

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, or the Heroes of Olympus series. They are property of his greatness Rick Riordan(A.K.A: The one of whom I am jealous for creating such amazing characters) :D

When Peter from the Hermes table told Alice she was supposed to offer a portion of her meal to the gods, she had thought he was joking, but it turned out he was serious. She actually had to put part of her meal into the bronze brazier burning in the middle of the dining hall.

Not that Alice really minded, the dark haired demigod just thought it was odd. When she got to the brazier Alice was uncertain what to do, Peter had told her to just drop a bit of her pizza into the brazier and offer it to her godly parent.

But seeing as she didn't really know who her mother was, Alice just dropped in a slice of pizza and thought_ Mom, whoever you are. Please let my dad know I'm alright. And if it's not too much trouble, could you claim me? _ The pizza burned up in a flash of flame and instead of the burnt-pizza smell, a sweet odor filled the half-blood's nostrils.

Alice hadn't really expected an answer, so when everyone in the room gasped she thought some kind of monster had attacked or something. But then she saw they were pointing at her, or rather above her.

Alice noticed the weird purplish glow surrounding her, and she realized it was coming from above her head, she looked up and gasped, dropping her tray and food to the floor.

Floating about three feet above the dark haired girls head, was a glowing holographic circular image. It showed a torch burning with purple flames, and behind it was a full moon surrounded by darkness.

The centaur-guy; Chiron, called out for the excitedly chattering campers to quiet down, then said. "It is as I suspected. Alice Masen, you are a child of Hecate, one of three in fact. You may go and eat with your brother and sister at table thirteen, later you will be moved into your new cabin." Chiron motioned toward a table where a teenage boy and young girl sat. then went back to chatting with the other people at his table; mostly satyrs.

The boy at the table looked like he was sixteen or seventeen, was lean and had short black hair. And the girl looked like she was about twelve or so, was also lean, and had long blonde hair. They were both wearing the required orange Camp Half-Blood shirts with jackets, and the boy was wearing grey jeans while the girl had a purple mini-skirt with black tights. Alice was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt too, under her warm black jacket, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

The boy and girl at the table waved at Alice, she offered a small wave back. Then she picked up her tray and went to get more food. Alice was happy she was claimed, but she was still sort of shocked about the whole Greek mythology being real thing in general, so after the shock from that died down, she'd probably be feeling more curious.

when the dark haired half-blood was done getting her food, she went to go sit with the boy and girl at table thirteen.

When she got to the table and sat down the teenage boy introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Cale, I guess I'm your half-brother." He said with a small smile.

The girl seemed a little shy, but she still introduced herself, "I'm Veronica," she said, smiling shyly.

"I'm Alice," Alice greeted in turn, she started chatting lightly with the two over dinner, "So, our mom is goddess of magic, what's that like?"

Alice asked, wondering what her life at camp would be like.

"Well, obviously we can use magic; all types, not just the one or two minor magic's most demigods can use. And we teach some minor wards and healing spells that anyone can use to the other campers, but we can do basically anything; elemental magic, spirit magic, levitation. Pretty much, as long as you can imagine it—and it's not something impossible, or out of your power range—we can do it. Being a child of Hecate is pretty awesome," Cale answered her with a grin.

"And we can fly!" Veronica added, smiling broadly. "Well, it's really levitation and manipulating the wind. But yeah it's like flying." Cale interjected.

"So, how do I learn to do that stuff?" Alice asked, hoping it wouldn't be anything too hard.

"Well, first I'll need to explain magic in general. We'll have advanced lessons later, but for now I'll give you the basics; you can't just start off and do anything, the power of a spell you can do on your own is dependant on your own physical and mental strength, but you can achieve more powerful spells by adding components."

Cale paused in his explanation, and moved his glass of water in front of him. Then continued, "To cast a spell you use an ancient language invented by Hecate herself.

Now for example, if I were to say 'Aquelok' –which means 'water', I could then manipulate the water in that glass in any number of ways I wanted, from turning it to ice, to making a water elemental.

But only because I'm at an advanced level, for you or Veronica, you'd have to be more specific and say 'Aquelok lithir' which means 'Water freeze'.

now as you can see, me just saying the words has no effect on the water, you must imbue your words with willpower and picture what you want to happen as you say it." Cale told her.

Alice nodded her understanding, "We have lessons in learning the language used in magic, but as a child of Hecate in times of need the words sometime just come to us. So for now let's see if you can freeze the water, say 'Aquelok lithir' and as you do, imagine the water freezing." Cale instructed her.

Alice concentrated on the glass of water, "Aquelok lithir," she said, picturing the water freezing as she said it. The cup shook slightly, then the water slowly turned to ice.

"I did it!" Alice exclaimed in amazement, smiling broadly.

"Very good, now tomorrow we'll have real lessons, but for now lets just enjoy dinner." Cale told her going back to his plate of spaghetti.

"Okay, thanks." Alice said. Being a demigod was starting to look pretty awesome, Alice thought.

A/N: Okay, so, sorry for the shortness but this was more of an explaining chapter, in the next chapter we'll be meeting some of the heroes of he PJO/HoO series, so yay there! Any thanks for reading and please eview and point out flaws in my writing style so I can improve. :P


End file.
